


What Comes Next

by VergerBloom



Category: Carry On - Fandom, Wayward Son - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Boys In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-31 15:35:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20796446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VergerBloom/pseuds/VergerBloom
Summary: Picks up just after the ending of Wayward Son. Baz and Simon comfort each other following the NowNext Battle. The first in a series of alternative ending fics, centred around Snowbaz.





	What Comes Next

Penny says they'll send a messenger for us soon. Take us to a tribunal. I want to tell her to come up with a plan, run from this, but there’s no fight left in me. I feel hollow, like something was taken from me, since everything, since the fight, since Penny told us that Mages were disappearing - since seeing Simon prostrate on the ground, wings askew, blood pooling in his amber curls...Simon Snow… He’s lying on the sofa now, mouth agape, wearing the same shirt he wore on the flight back two days ago. I try to focus on the flush of his cheeks, the rise and fall of his chest. Alive, but for how long?..

“Baz?” Penny’s looking at me cautiously, like she knows I could snap at any moment. She’s put her pleated skirt and striped socks on, like she’s trying to replicate her past Watford self, before all of this. Her eyes betray her; tired, older. Shepherd’s loitering behind her, smiling as though everything’s just peachy. Honestly, his unwavering optimism would be admirable if it weren’t so misplaced. “We’re going out to get some more supplies,” I nod distantly. “I’ll see when Agatha wants to meet; she says her parents aren’t letting her leave her room with all of the...trouble at Watford,” her voice breaks on the last word and she swallows. Shepard touches her shoulder lightly.

I nod again. “Be careful, the both of you.”

Agatha went to check on her parents as soon as she got back to England, after hearing Penny’s news. They haven’t let her leave since. Spelled the house with such thick cloaking magic it’s invisible and completely untraceable, even to Mages. Penny and I’s parents have done the same, although we can’t visit, can’t implicate them; we’ve already done enough damage. Penny sobbed when Agatha left; they’ve been practically inseparable since the battle. Agatha held Penny’s hand the entire plane journey home. Neither of them slept.

Simon wakes up just as Penny leaves, casting yet another _"Nothing to see here!”_ He turns his head to me, blinking, and I try to smile. Then I do. Despite everything, the world coming unhinged, I’m looking at Simon Snow. Alive. Bruised and exhausted and afraid, maybe, for the first time, but with light in his eyes. They soften, almost imperceptibly.

“Hey,” I whisper, kneeling down beside him. I take his hand and squeeze it. “How are you feeling?”

“Better,” he nods. He takes a sip of water, then positions himself on the sofa so that he’s resting on his elbow, facing me. He strokes a thumb along my cheek gently, leaving a trail of warmth. He’s been freer with his touches, since the battle, I think, like we’re operating on borrowed time. Which, I suppose, we are.

He brushes my hair out of my eyes; it's gotten long again; I haven't had time to cut it. I'll have to spell it short. "How are you feeling?" He places his palm to my forehead. 

I lean into his hand. “Alive.” He snorts. “You know what I mean.” I’m half smiling. He’s still looking at me. I feel something heavy between us, something painful and difficult but something I’m infinitely grateful I’m still here to feel. “I’m glad,” he’s still looking at me. His voice catches. “So glad…”

“Simon…”

"I'm so glad you're here, Baz."

He takes my hand in his and pulls me up gently next to him on the sofa, so that I end up lying next to him, our faces inches apart. I pull him closer, pressing my face into his hair. He smells like fire and blood, but also familiar, like the Watford dormitory, the time before all this. “It’s okay,” I say, my voice muffled by his hair. “It’s okay now.” And even though it’s really not, I think that maybe, if I can keep him this close from now on, we might just survive whatever comes next.

**Author's Note:**

> This was really rushed, but I just finished Wayward Son and I had a lot of feelings. I hope you enjoyed - suggestions always welcome. :)


End file.
